hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Trystan Knight
Trystan Knight is a 7th Year Slytherin. His roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Trystan Knight was born on February 2, 1998 to Anne Cox and Des Knight. They both were both Pure-Blood Slytherins and started dating in their Sixth Year at Hogwarts. They had Trystan shortly after graduating at the young ages of 21. Anne and Des never actually got married which ended up being a good thing as they seperated when Trystan was six. Although Anne and Des were both involved in the Dark Arts, Anne was afraid that Des was beginning to get in too deep with them. She finally decided that by becoming a Death Eater without discussing it with her, he crossed the line. Naturally, Trystan went with his mother and has lived with Anne ever since. He still sees Des every now and then at his own request. If he wasn't so persistant, Anne wouldn't allow Trystan to ever see Des. She thinks that Des is a bad influence on Trystan and doesn't want her son being put in danger by Des. However, don't be fooled by all of this. Trystan had quite an unhappy childhood not only because of his parents splitting up but because they never gave him enough attention. When he was young, he would always intetionally get in trouble with the neighbors and would sometimes even steal small knick knacks like chocolate bars to get their attention. All of his efforts failed, and Trystan ended up growing up without much parental guidance or anyone to look up to. He was always lonely, but he has never told either of his parents how he feels because he thinks that they couldn't care less. Personality Trystan is witty, bright, and loves to have a good time. He is very social and easily makes friends. He is always the life of the party. However, if things don't go his way, Trystan can become very upset. Trystan tends to bottle his feelings up and doesn't like letting people easily. He tends to have a lot of mood swings and a really bad temper. Only people close to him know how to handle his anger issues. One minute he will be as happy as a child on Christmas and the next he will not want to have anything to do with people in general. Trystan is a very confusing person, as he is confused himself. Despite his complex background and personality, once you get to know Trystan, it is worth it in the end if you're willing to dig deeper than his cocky egotistical exterior. He can be quite aggressive towards people he dislikes. Despite all of his flaws, Trystan is just any other young man who is in need of a friend, as much as he denies it himself. Looks Trystan is known for his signiture curly, brown hair. He has dimples and bright, green eyes as well. Trystan is quite tall as well and has many tattoos on his arms and chest. Trystan's model is Harry Styles. Wand Trystan has a twelve inch long, Aspen wood base, dragon heartstring core wand. Alliances *none yet Enemies *none yet Abilities/Traits *Trystan has bipolar disorder *Trystan is very clever *Trystan has a knack for the Dark Arts *Trystan is social and likes meeting people, as long as they don't aggravate him Gallery styles_9.jpg 935038231.jpg tumblr_inline_nl8ii5QjYR1qi4yia.gif Harry-Styles-image-harry-styles-36422554-1920-1036.jpg Harry+Styles+One+Direction+Photo+Call+London+pQ7vrJ7SsYsl.jpg 20034.jpg tumblr_mrfstdFp4Y1s07sgdo1_500.gif Harry-Styles-image-harry-styles-36422487-1920-1036.jpg tumblr_mxqhuszkX61ssdtl8o1_500.png 2573602365.jpg harrystyles2013-corte2.png tumblr_inline_myhry1pXa21rt2a43.jpg Category:Student Category:Slytherin Category:Seventh Year Category:Seventeen Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:British Category:Pureblood Category:Overly Attractive Male Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Male Category:Dueling Club member Category:Wizard Category:Dumbledore's Army Member